Decisions
by secretsaiyan
Summary: Haytham and Ziio stayed together and got married. With Connor on the way, Haytham expects the next heir to the Templar Order. He may not receive the heir he has always dreamed of, instead he may get his worst nightmare.
1. With Child

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first assassin's creed fanfic so please, no INTENSE flames. Criticism is fine, don't go overboard. Thanks.

Decisions

Chapter 1: With Child

Haytham's POV

I try endlessly to convince her to stay.

"Ziio, I think we could have an amazing life together! Please, stay in Boston with me, marry me! I will cater to your every need!"

I was never one to beg but, I couldn't risk losing her. We bicker frequently over this topic quite a lot now.

"Haytham, I love you, but my people need me. We have been over this many times before. Besides, Boston would not accept a Native into the city without endless trial and mocking! I refuse to be subjected to such nonsense."

She should know that with my line of work, I would never let her encounter such things.

"How can I convince you to stay?" I asked her this desperately.

"Guarantee me that I will not be your toy. You are a very handsome man; I have no doubt you attract women from all nations."

"Ziio, you have my word."

I nodded solemnly to add emphasis to my agreement. If Ziio didn't want my eyes to wander, I would not let them.

"Very well."

~three months later~

Ziio and I have been married for three months, now. I have abided by my promise, we live in Boston. I told the order not to let rumors spread about Ziio, all the city knows of our relationship. They say nothing; most of them too afraid of my wrath to speak against our marriage. I currently sit in our den, reading a book about Boston's history. Ziio sits adjacent to me; she appears to be drawing something. Curiosity gets the best of me and I ask her what it is she's drawing.

"I plan to go to my village tomorrow with some supplies. The people are always inquiring what our house looks like, so I thought I'd sketch it for them."

She replied. She goes to her village often, most of the time by herself. I hate knowing she's out alone, but she doesn't prefer me to come. Which I suppose is okay, Charles and I have much to discuss anyway.

"Well, that was quite nice of you."

"Love, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Hm? What would that be?" I close the book in order to grant her my full attention.

"I've been feeling rather nauseous as of late, so I went to a physician. He believes I am with child."

She smiles at me awaiting my reaction. All I think about is the next heir to the Templar Order. Oh, finally the person next in line! I have been searching for someone to take my place ever since I started recruiting people when I first came to America. This is perfect!

"Ziio, I say this to you absolutely truthfully! That is the best news I have heard in my life!"

Her smile enlarges to a full-on tooth-showing grin. I walk to where she sits, after setting her sketchbook on the coffee table. I begin to shower her face with kisses. I will finally have my heir.

~Seven months Later~

Oh, the horrors I have witnessed! Ziio has recently finished giving birth to our son; I've never been cursed at in Mohawkian so much before. But, in the eyes of my thirty-minute-old son, I know it was worth. Ziio and my son to be named later sleep peacefully, gone from the world; unknowing to the challenges that the Order and I face daily. This child I hold will have so much responsibility upon him in a time-span of a few years. I do not wish to inform him of his duties too early, but there is a fire in him that tells me it will not be an easy task.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I can't open up a story with long chapters. What'd you guys think? Now today, be a friend by READING and then REVIEWING! THANK YOU!**


	2. Worries

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Reviews make me happy! Review more and more! This chapter is ahead a little bit to when the unnamed child (Connor) is five.**

Decisions

Chapter two: Worries

Haytham's POV

I has been approximately five years since my son was born, when Ziio awoke she named him a word in Mohawkian: Ratonhnhak`e:ton. It is as hard to pronounce as it is to spell; so I settle for calling him Connor. Ziio takes him to her village often, so often that he has a mix of a Native accent and a Bostonian accent. He learns with her how to hunt and climb trees, these teachings will come in handy once he is to take over the Order.

I look around my large home; it is quiet. Quiet is rare so I enjoy the blissful sounds of silence. I wonder where Connor has gone off to, Ziio decided to visit her village today alone.

"Connor," I ask and get more silence in return. "Damn, he's probably out in town again. When will he understand the danger that he faces?"

I stand, grab my hat and coat, and head out the door. Once outside, the scent of ocean fills my nostrils; Boston would be quite the laid-back city, if it wasn't for the damn people. Redcoats are crawling all over the city. I continue forward in my blatant search from Connor when I spot none other than Thomas Hickey flirting with one of the Boston girls.

"Oh, Victoria! You wo-"

How improper, to act so openly in public. I wonder if he's seen Connor. I approach him inhaling the vile stench of whiskey.

"Hickey, have you seen Connor?"

"Haytham! What a treat to see my boss outside the tavern meetings! Why are there two of you, Buddy?"

I say the next sentence with pauses in between words so that he may understand I am here on a mission.

"Have-you-seen-Connor? The child that is my son!"

"Oi! I just saw the lad run into Crazy Franklin's shop! Bye, Haytham!"

Good Lord, if he wasn't so damn good at what he does, he'd be taking a hidden blade to his jugular artery right now. I walk in the direction to Ben Franklin's general store, it doesn't surprise that Connor would go there. He enjoys small talk with the old man; he takes an interest in such gizmos and things. He'll be smart once he grows. I eventually get to the shop door; I open it and find Connor chatting away with Ben at the counter. Such a dump this place is, paint peeling, countertops wearing away.

"Connor Kenway!"

My rich English accent fills the room and his head immediately snaps up. Now that I know I have his attention, I approach him and begin my tirade.

"How many times have I told you to alert me before you exit the household?" I hear his meek reply.

"Several."

"Exactly! I know you can handle yourself, but I would like to know your whereabouts! Come with me."

I never do any physical punishment, at the most a smack on the hand. I press my hands on his back and push him out the door. In most cases I tell him, he obeys. He does this often, at least three or four times monthly. He follows behind me somberly; I hate the feeling after I scold him. It makes me feel as if _I'm_ the one who did something wrong. I hear him ask if I'm still angry with him.

"Connor, of course I'm irritated with you. But, I am _never _angry with you. I Love you very, very much."

I always make sure to let him know that, even though I'm not the best with emotions, I let them surface with him.

"Father, I'm sorry and I love you too."

I smile softly before I speak again. "I accept your apology. Now, don't let it happen again."

I clap him on the back to show my encouragement before I continue walking with him.

"Wake up, Ista! You promised we'd go to the village today!" Connor comes barreling into our room, God, why can't he give us a break for one day?

"Ratonhnhak'e:ton, I'll be up in just a second, give Ista some time." Ziio rolled out of bed and walked into the washroom. I motioned for Connor to come sit with me on our bed.

"Good morning, son. I assume you are quite excited for your trip to the village today," I smile at him, "what do you plan to do?"

"Rake:ni, I am so glad you asked," his face was nearly split from his incredibly large smile, "some of the other children and I plan to go in the forest today alone!"

I frown at this, it' s already bad knowing Ziio's out alone with our son, now our son's alone! I don't say anything for awhile, Connor simply relishes in lying with his father waiting for his mother. We really are quite the family.

"Connor, you know I only mean well when I say this, but I really am not comfortable with you being out alone in the forest."

"Oh, Rake:ni! Please!" His face immediately saddens, and I wish I could put my words right back into my mouth.

"Now, now, I never said 'no'. I just want you to be extra careful, alright?"

"Yes, Father! I promise!" He smiles again.

"Ratonhnhak'e:ton, I you ready to leave?" Ziio questions him from the foyer.

"Yes, Ista," he looked up at me and smiled. "Goodbye, Rake:ni."

With that, he pranced away out the door. I could only pray to the good Lord above that he stays safe.

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter two! Hope you liked it! Remember, be a friend! REVIEW!**


	3. Introducing the Order

**A/N: Sorry about the total switch of event in the last chapter, I put lines in but they didn't show. Anyhoo, thank you so much for the REVIEWS! They make me happy. In this chapter, Haytham brings up something important!**

Decisions

Chapter Three: Introducing the Order

Haytham's POV

I see little of Ziio now, for most of my time is spent training with Connor. She understands completely; I must have him trained properly if he is the next to lead. He has matured into a fine fifteen-year-old, women falling over his feet, learning the skills of Assassins _and _Templars , he certainly has it made. I make him train diligently, not only physically, but mentally as well.

In a few weeks' time, I plan to send him on his first mission with the boys, I think the lad's quite equipped in his skills. I look up in the room I'm standing in, weapons are scattered along the walls, floor, and shelves. I glance over Connor to see him perfecting an attack. He pulls out his tomahawk, a very nice gift from his mother, and swings it down on the arm of a nearly demolished practice dummy.

"I think that's enough for today, son."

I summon for him to follow me, he sheathes his weapon and joins me to walk out of the secret room. The room is located in a basement in one of the many alleys of Boston. I check to make sure there aren't any bystanders before we exit, we walk out the alley into the lively streets of Boston.

"Connor,"

"Yes, Father?" A smile creeps into my lips, I love the feeling I get when even such small talk with my son. I long for the day when we will fight alongside each other, getting our man and sculpting a new world for these pitiful people.

"Tell me honestly, are you excited to be inducted into my line of work?"

I make a point not to say the exact name of our association in public; I see a grin spread to his mouth. His Native and English features showing ever so nicely. He must have gotten his amazing looks from me and well Ziio too. He dresses himself in robes like Templar ones, it shows that he isn't a member yet but on the rise of becoming one.

"I, _honestly, _am very excited to enter your 'line of work'! I enjoy all the men I have had the pleasure of meeting, and I love to make you proud."

"I appreciate your concern to making me proud, boy. But, I know that you absolutely hate Charles. Don't lie. I do feel that you are excited though, but for what? Missions? Seeing a side of your father that your mother hasn't even seen? Or just finally getting out of this city?"

He laughs, we turn the corner into our property.

"Okay, alright! Charles does make me very angry, but I like the other men, honest! I truly look forward to the missions! I just can't imagine all the things I shall witness, and you I also look forward to! You take an amazing amount of pleasure in your work; I would like to know why that is."

A try act happy at his wanting to know more of me, but I am unsure if I want to expose that side of my me to him when he is still so ripe to the world. For he has never truly experienced any sort of real pain, I do not wish for him to get hurt, but in our world it is nearly inevitable. He may find out things that he may not necessarily want to know.

"Connor, I look forward to the day that we can totally understand each other, but for now I wish we can let our relationship stand unchanged. Father and son, the way it should be."

He gives me a confused expression.

"What do you mean 'the way it should be'? Father, I do not understand. Please explain."

His voice demands answers that his heart isn't ready to hear.

"You will understand in time, my boy, only in time."

**A/N:** **Sorry this one is a little short, I try to make my chapters at least a thousand or more words not including the author's notes. So what did you think? Remember be a friend and review! The next chapter will probably be Connor's first Templar mission. REVIEW! **


	4. First Mission

**A/N: Awww… c'mon guys, one review? I know you can do better than that! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! May there be many more to come! =D On with chapter 4!**

Decisions

Chapter 4: First Mission

Connor's POV

I step forward, for I am not familiar to this wood. It has been four long days since Father had told me of my mission.

_~Flashback~_

"_Connor! Just the lad I wanted to see!"_

"_What brings you, Father?"_

"_Your first mission!" I smile gleefully. "You are to kill at stubby, old assassin in this region. His name is Achilles Davenport." My eyes widen, how could I _kill _an innocent man? Father brings a map to show me where._

"_Do you think it is really necessary to kill this man, Father? If he is old, why not wait until he passes of natural causes." He looks on me with sad, understanding eyes. _

"_My dear boy, if he is left alive, he will stir trouble."_

_~End Flashback~_

Shaking the image from my head, I continue on. Seeing a nearby tree, I jog to it and climb for a better view. I climb for a while until I can just barely make out a mansion, almost as large as my family's.

"That has to be where this assassin is."

I lower my hat so that it covers my face; Father had asked me to swap my Templar robes for a more gentlemanly appearance. This included a petticoat with a tri-corner hat and long socks. I even had to tie my hair back for good measure. Quite out of my comfort zone, but needed if I was to pass undetected by nearby guards. My plan was knock on Achilles' door and pretend I was a lost merchant in need of directions. I clutched my Templar hoping that the father of understanding would guide _me._

I jump off the tree and sprint up a small slope until I reach a few stables. After catching my breath, I put on an agitated yet confused face, then a start into a slow jog towards the door. I knock on the pretending to be very frantic and helpless. An old man slowly but dutifully comes to greet me at the door.

"What is wrong, Sir?! Are you hurt?" I put as much into a desperate voice as possible.

"No, I'm physically fine. But, I am desperately lost! I was selling some apples in Lexington when my horse was spooked. She ran off in this direction and I, being the fool I am, followed her. My wife will be worried sick if I am not to return by sunset, so if you may give me directions back to Lexington, I would be eternally grateful."

I performed flawlessly; there is no way that he could _not_ think me a lost man. He stared me down for a while before he swept his cane under my leg and brought me to the ground. He revealed a hidden blade before mounting me. He laughs.

"You know, if it were not for that terrible Templar cross on your neck, I would have believed that story. I have always been easily convinced with words, but not so much with appearance. You are most likely a Native, maybe Spanish, but either way, you would not be wearing Englishman clothing. But, what really gave way to your ties was that damned cross. You Templars think you do God's work, but in reality you do the exact opposite. Because you are so young, I won't kill you. But if we are to meet again under these circumstances, I will."

He releases me and pulls the blade back into his sleeve. It dawns on me that I could've killed him when he was on top of me. My arms were free! I wouldn't have had the heart to anyway. He ambles back towards his home.

"Wait, old man!"

"I spared your life, what else do you want?" He stares back at me with suspicious eyes.

"Why does my f- Grandmaster Kenway want you dead?" I almost slipped, but managed to make a recovery.

"Boy, I am an Assassin. Why else?"

"I know what you are, but why do Templars and Assassins hate each other?"

Probably not the smartest move, but Father has yet to tell me and I'd like to know what I'm putting myself into before it is upon me.

"You truly are an innocent child. You cannot be over seventeen." Something passes in his composure, understanding, remorse, trust?

"Come inside, I will explain."

I follow him into his large mansion; it is very nice on the inside. It reminds me of home, I wouldn't mind being there again. It's definitely better than this cursed mission. Achilles leads me up the stairs to a small parlor. I pull a chair, he does the same. We sit in front of the fireplace.

"Boy, what is your name, your full name."

"Connor Edward Kenway."

"After this story, I don't think you'll ever want to face your father again."

I lean in close, ready to listen no matter how hard it may be.

"Long ago during the crusade wars in the Middle East, there was an assassin. His name was Altair…"

**A/N: Here' s another chapter down. Read, review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!**


	5. Change of Heart

**A/N: This is another chapter! Two in one day! LUCKY! This will be very short.**

Decisions

Chapter 5: Change of Heart

Connor's POV

"That is why Assassins and Templars have never gotten along. Now, please leave my property!"

I wonder how Father planned to hide the facts of all the horrendous things we've- they've done? Would he even mention the facts to me? Is he in the least bit ashamed of what he stands for? Does Ista have such knowledge of these things? I am pulled out of my mental stupor when Achilles taps me with his cane to see if I am still with him.

"Mr. Davenport, if it is possible, I would like to train under you to become an Assassin. I fully give up my devotion to the Templars."

I pull the cross from around my neck and snap the red-painted gold in half. _Should I really do this?_ Of course. What other option do I have? I cannot go on knowing that I fight for a group with such false motives.

"Son, you understand that if you do this. Your father may never forgive you. You will have to kill him."

He gives me the option to back down. For this I am grateful, but I have made up my mind.

"My father lives under those terrible principles. I will not ever give myself to a group like that."

"Well, we best get to work! I will make preparations for you, but until then I will not have a place for you."

"That is quite alright, Mr. Davenport. I will be back in eight days' time. I must tell my father of my new leaf. He may stand for that group, but he has been my guidance for fifteen years. I believe he deserves that."

**A/N: Connor finally makes the right choice. Review! Sorry for the shortness.**


	6. Disappointment Abound

**A/N: Thank you! I appreciate all the lovely reviews. To Guest, I went through the old chapters and looked at the little mistakes and just thought "Really?" I will be extra careful in this chapter.**

Decisions

Chapter 6: Disappointment Abound

Connor's POV

After leaving Achilles' house, I summoned a horse and started immediately towards Boston. What would I say to Father? For he himself is not bad, just the association. _Stop pitying the fool, Connor! He lives by those principles, and if not for Achilles, you would too. _I try to give myself a pep talk in my head, but nothing seems to work. He is my Father and has loved me through all the rough times. I love him and I hope there will be a day that he will see the error in his ways and join my cause.

I wonder what Ista's reaction will be; she will be devastated when I leave. If she doesn't know of Father's true work, she will go back to the village as soon as she gains the knowledge of it. _Maybe she could come with me._ I go through situations in my head. I chuckle; Ista wouldn't be able to live so far from civilization. She would die without people to talk to! She would be closer to our village though. Discarding the rest of my ideas, I ride on towards Boston.

~Ziio's POV~

It has been a week since my beloved son has gone on a business travel. I lie in bed next to Haytham; it is rare when I get to be this close to him. It is rare when I get to feel him next to me. For a second, I am almost thankful that Ratonhnhak'e:ton is so far from home. No Ratonhnhak'e:ton means no training, no training means more Haytham. I smile at myself. I hear a rumble begin in Haytham's chest before he opens his beautiful hazel eyes. His eyes lift to where they meet mine, a smile plays at his soft lips.

"Good morning, Love." He may be smiling, but I can tell there is something troubling him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I ignore it.

"Good morning. It has been a long while since we've been able to enjoy a morning alone."

I snuggle a little deeper into his arms, he feels so warm. In this moment I could care less of Ratonhnhak'e:ton 's whereabouts. I tilt my head upward so that my ear grazes Haytham's shoulder; he takes the hint and kisses me. I smile into him. When he is not constantly locking himself away in a study, or training Ratonhnhak'e:ton , he could be as sweet as honey. He doesn't know that I possess knowledge of Ratonhnhak'e:ton and his training. I have known since it began.

"I'm going to get ready for the day; I plan on getting something accomplished." I pull his arms away from my small frame and make my way to the washroom.

"Ziio, I feel like lousing around all day! Why not join me, hm?" I smile down at him.

"You, of all people, do not need to spend a day sleeping in! Come with me to the woods. We can climb trees and go fishing."

We haven't done many romantic things together since Ratonhnhak'e:ton' s training began. There is no way he could disagree.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but Connor returns today. I need to make sure his missi-travels went smoothly."

He stumbles on what he says about Ratonhnhak'e:ton, but I just think about his denying my offer. Not being the one to let things go to my head, I shrug him off. There is always a way for him to ruin a perfect morning with work. I appreciate that he is so devoted to everything he does, but sometimes it is too much. He must sense my annoyance when he asks if we could go tomorrow.

"Sure, but why not today? Ratonhnhak'e:ton will always be here."

I bite my tongue; I didn't want to verbally show my need for his affection. He knows I love him, but I will never be comfortable with showing weakness. I see remorse pass through his hazel orbs before he starts spewing apologies from his mouth. He knows it takes a lot for me to crack. I assure him that everything is fine before telling him to get up and dressed.

"I'm sorry Ziio. I promise, tomorrow will be absolutely perfect." He gives me a long hug and a kiss, and then he's gone. Gone off to get dressed, then he will have gone off to do some type of work. I sigh. One day when his work is finished I know he will be the doting husband I've always dreamed of him to be. But there is one problem; I want that doting husband now.

~Connor's POV~

I pass the gates into our- my father's- property. This will be extremely hard, but it must be done. I dismount my horse before I start into a slow jog to the doorstep. I open the door and immediately see Father sitting in a tall chair by the fireplace. _He didn't have any work today that is obvious. So where's Ista?_ He turns his head to me.

"Connor! I assume your first mission went well. It is not like it was hard; he _was_ about sixty years old."

He smiles at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes; there must've been trouble with Ista. I want to ask if everything is all right, but I came here for something more important. I think about disregarding the lies he's told me, he is my father, I do love him, but he has done so much wrong. I must not crack when I tell him. That will make me appear a weak enemy.

"Father, I did not carry out the mission."

I didn't stutter once. He looks surprised instead of angry. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest; he had faith in me. _Stop it! This man and his Order will be the death of you and humanity! _I can't stop the guilt-filled expression from grazing my face for a second.

"But, Connor, we had worked so hard! I can't believe you didn't carry it out! I am not angry, with it being your first mission and all, but I must say I am surprised."

"Father, I wasn't afraid. I was doing very well actually until I was about to strike. The man- Achilles- had discovered me. It was from my cross; I forgot to tuck it in my shirt. Achilles immediately noticed. Out of curiosity, I asked why Assassins and Templars engage in ceaseless battle. He then told me a long story of all the wrong your Order has done."

I'm about to speak when Father interrupts. He looks rather perturbed, but not yet angry.

"Well son, it was your folly about your cross and why didn't you kill him when he told you the story!? More importantly, why did you even ask? You know I would've told you the facts as soon as you were inducted!"

"'_After _I was inducted' are the key words. You know I wouldn't be able to be in an association that has done so much wrong! You hid that from me! You didn't plan on telling me until _after _you had my trust! You always had my trust! I know that you said there are two different sides to you: work and family. I've known that since I was young; your work side I may not know, but your fatherly-family side I do. And from that side, I know you are much better than that damn Order! You were once and assassin, no? Why did you leave? Either join us once again or we will engage in a fight to the death eventually. I will win, fortunately for both of us, that day is not today!"

I stride to the door not looking back. I've never felt so light and free in my life. I know I will miss my father's guidance. I remember the broken cross and turn back to him.

"Here is your filthy cross!"

I hand it to him forcefully, glaring at him through the whole transaction. I walk to the door once again without saying goodbye. He doesn't respond, completely in awe. The last thing I hear is the door slam shut.

**A/N: Connor brought his a-game today! So tell me what you think and REVIEW! Tell me what you think will happen with Connor and Haytham's relationship. Have a very Merry Christmas!**


	7. All My Fault

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Connor went all boss on Haytham last chapter, let's see what's in store for poor old Haytham. =D**

Decisions

Chapter 7: All My Fault

Haytham's POV

It takes all my strength to not chase the boy after he leaves. As much as I may hate it, he's made his decision. My heir, the next leader to the Templars, has now vanished. Gone off to be the enemy: an Assassin. I should be taking some sort of action for the Order, but all I can think about is my son's betrayal. I fostered and loved him for fifteen years; fifteen wonderful years. Why? Why would he leave? He has always been a spirited young man, but never one to go against blood. He must understand why Templars did such unspeakable things. All to protect this pitiful Earth, he should see that. But, he doesn't. In his eyes, I have done nothing but lied. Which I must say is almost completely true.

I attempt to push him from my mind, but he keeps finding a way to force himself right back into my thoughts. _My own son, gone from my grasp. Now my enemy, now my _target_. _ I try to think of things to busy me. Work? Definitely not. Ziio? Not after this morning. Nothing seems to help. My boy has left and he's not coming back. Connor has made his decision, and there is nothing I can do to change his mind. His words replay in my head.

" _Either join us once again or we will engage in a fight to the death eventually."_

For a brief moment, I contemplate on what life would've been like had I stayed with the Assassins. Connor and I would not have the risk of killing each other and maybe the dark cloud looming over my head for my family would be gone. Maybe if I was an Assassin, I would be more compassionate and understanding. These are traits most of the Assassins possessed. When I was young, my father would go on for an eternity about "proper character"; how to be polite, how offer an extra hand, how to _be there_ for someone. I can only truly be that way with my family, and I have a feeling that by tomorrow morning, that family will be totally demolished. And it would be all my fault.

**A/N: Really short. Just Haytham bearing his soul a little bit.**


	8. Courting and Reconciliation

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm going to skip ahead a little bit. It's going to FINNALY get a bit romance-y. This is almost all romance.**

Decisions

Chapter 8: Courting and Reconciliation

Connor's POV-Six Months Later

It has been a long six months. Six months filled with training and missions. Six months without my parents. I seem to always be busy, either settling the Homestead for Achilles or doing an assassination. Achilles likes to call my missions "experience missions". He says I get little accomplished, but I do gain knowledge of how to handle myself in certain situations. In the past six months, I have perfected my skills and made my first kill. I settled land, made friends, and even met a girl I am beginning to like. Her name is Evangeline Williams. When I met her I was fifteen and her seventeen; she was lost. Being a nice person, I said she could stay at our inn. Corrine eventually convinced her to settle on the land. She is a fantastic seamstress, so she decided to help Ellen with her tailoring.

I grin. At the age of sixteen, Father would be looking for someone I would court with. I miss Father and Ista immensely, but not enough to go back home. Yet. When I manage to get a bit of free time, I walk down to the shop to see Evangeline. And it just so happens that today is one of those free days. Achilles relieved of training for once. I have recently earned the Assassins robes, I finished the last experience missions and Achilles said I was ready. In a week, he plans to send me to assassinate Johnson. I suck in a breath, Johnson was my favorite of Father's "business partners", but it had to be done. I look down the trail, not many animals are present today. _Looks like a hard day for Myriam. _Myriam, another settler, is a fine huntress. I'd almost say as skilled as I, almost.

The shop is in my sight, Evangeline sits on a tree stump. She appears to be doing her needlework. I smile. _Ever the seamstress._ When she notices me, she smiles. She knows I like her, and I know she has some sort of attraction towards me. I breathe in to let all nervousness out; she is one of the few people who could make me squirm at the slightest word. I plan to ask her to court me as soon as I get my courage up. I take a moment to admire her before advancing. I was used to beautiful women around me, but she was absolutely gorgeous. She has long, wavy black hair that curls at the ends. Her skin is a shade lighter than mine, showing that she is mixed as I am. She is English and Italian. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. She is short, her head coming up to only about my chest. She is slim, but not as slim as the colonial women. She has wide childbearing hips, a small waist, and ample bust. After admiring her beauty, I stride to her.

"Connor! It is always a pleasure to see you!"

She seems rather happy today. I assume she finished another article of clothing.

"Hello Evangeline, aren't you in a happy mood. What is it that has you so excited?"

She blushes.

"Oh it is nothing, just another sale."

She's lying. I can detect that easily. She never thinks that a sale is a minor accomplishment. I try not to pry, but curiosity, as it often does, gets the best of me.

"You are lying, Evangeline. If you do not wish to tell me, there will be no harm done. But, I wish to know what makes you so happy."

My grin slowly fades into a flat line. She notices almost immediately and contemplates on telling me the answer.

"Well I guess the answer would be you. I think it is extremely sweet that you take time to visit me when you're free. There are many other beautiful unmarried maidens on this land at the inn. So it brings me joy to know you'd rather spend time with me than play with other girls."

What? That was unexpected. Pink shades my cheeks; I silently pray she doesn't notice.

"Well, you are one of my favorite people on the Homestead. I like to see you and talk to you. I'd best be off though. Warren asked for my assistance with the crops today."

I smile hoping she didn't notice my little white lie. I didn't want this conversation to start to start going in that direction just yet. We say our goodbyes and I make my way back to the manor. My mind drifts off to Evangeline. He beautiful raven hair and her soft skin. I make the decisions to start courting her after my I assassinate William Johnson.

~Haytham's POV~

It has been the worst six months of my life. Ziio has become very distant, not letting me touch her or even have long conversations with her. She blames it on fatigue, but I know she misses Connor just as much as I do. I long for her affection, but the most I can get out of her is to sleep in the same room with me. I know she loves me as I do her, but she is depressed. Her visits to her village slowly dwindled from once a week to once a month. She is empty without her child, her eyes totally vacant. I know she knows of the Templars and Assassins, and I know she knows that the odds of seeing Connor again are thin. But, she wishes and hopes to see him once more.

As for the Order, everyone was devastated when Connor became a turncoat. Hickey was the most saddened out of the group.

"Why? The lad had so much potential. He was an excellent fighter and a smart man too. He'll certainly make a worthy opponent." Hickey said.

This was the most sense I've heard from his mouth since I met him. Connor would indeed make a skilled opponent. He knew all of our weaknesses, for we showed him them in training. He was dangerous. Charles was the least surprised. Charles nearly hated the boy, all because of his Native heritage. The boys miss him, of course not as much as I. I've considered going back for him; I know we will cross paths once again, and if we do, I'd like it to be on somewhat friendly terms.

I try to think of some way I could convince him to come home with his family. After Connor left, I had a revelation. When Connor was born, all I was thinking about was the heir to the Order. Now, I see I was an idiot. If I had loved my son then like I do now, I would've kept him as far from this damn war as possible. If I had been the father I should've Connor would be right here, living a normal life. Hell, he might've actually started courting someone! I deserve to wallow in my anguish. I caused Connor to leave.

I try to switch gears. I have work I should be doing and a wife I should be keeping a close watch on. I decide that the Order can wait and climb up the stairs to Ziio and I's bedroom. When I turn the doorknob, I find her sitting on the bed sketching something. _Always an artist._ I silently sit next to her, relishing in our closeness. I decide that it would be safe to hold her hand so I gently lift my right hand and place it on her left. She doesn't object, I allow a smile to graze my countenance for a tenth of a second. She sets her quill and paper on her nightstand and turns her body so that she faces me.

Her expression is unreadable and I could almost taste the tension in the room. I stared into her eyes hoping she would see how desperately I needed her to be my wife. In a brief act of courage, I lift my hands and bring them to her face. I caress her cheek and then wipe my thumb over her eyebrow, something I've done since we've been together. She sighs, probably contemplating on whether to reject or accept me. She wraps her delicate hands around my wrists, pulling my hands down to my side. She is about to say something, but she thinks better of it.

"Ziio, we can't keep doing this. I know how sad you are about Connor, but he probably won't be coming back."

"I know, konoronhkwa. But, Ratonhnhak'e:ton will always be my beloved son. He should be that to you as well, no matter what side you fight on."

I smile, it has been a while since she referred to me with a term of endearment. Then it occurs to me that she knows of the war of the Assassins and Templars.

"Since when have you known?" I try not to look completely confused, but I think I failed miserably.

"Since I married you and met your 'friends'. I noticed something odd about your work so I talked to as many people as I could and gathered enough information." Ziio smirks.

"Well, I guess since you know everything, I don't have to explain. Good. That would have been a long, gory story."

She nods, understanding how hard it is for me to communicate such things. I continue speaking.

"Ziio, I know I haven't told you everything. I know that I caused Connor to leave, but I _need_ you to be my wife. I _need_ to know that I will always have you. I love you, and from now on I promise not to keep anything from you again."

She starts tearing up, but besides that her face hasn't changed. She lets her voice, thick with tears, fill the air.

"I still didn't hear 'I'm sorry'." She manages out.

I smile.

"I'm sorry, my dearest. I promise not to make the same mistake again."

She leans up to give me a long kiss, actually on the lips. She smiles up at me and I return her smile with a toothy grin.

"I forgive you, Haytham. I love you too."

**A/N: WOOHOO! Another chapter down! This was a long one! Sorry for the lack of Connor. What did you think of Connor's crush? Isn't she pretty! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Now be a friend and REVIEW! Have a great day! =D**


	9. Face-Off

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! I would like to especially thank Shadow's Painting, LeafySummers, and Ghostukine. Thanks for being so diligent in reviewing! =D

Decisions

Chapter 9: Face-Off

Haytham's POV

I am currently in one of the Indian villages with Johnson. We wish to purchase this land so we may protect it. The Indians protest against us, demanding we evacuate at once. Some yell curses at us in their native language and the one that speak English beg us to leave. Johnson tries to calm them, but there is no success. I sigh. At this rate, we'll be here all day. I need to get home to Ziio; we actually plan to do something today. Deciding it's too much to stand, I sit cross-legged on the grass. I pick up a twig and draw a few circles in the earth when I see a flash of white out of the corner of my eye.

I unsheathe my sword and advance toward the white-robed being. When I get close enough, I can see that it's Connor. Knowing that danger is soon to follow, I crouch in the bushes. _Best to see how good he is now._ He climbs up one of the nearby houses and flings himself to a tree branch. It occurs to me that he's going after Johnson. I burrow into the bushes a little more. If he sees me, I'll surely be next. He comes up to the tree overlooking Johnson and performs an air assassination on him. I wince; this will get bloody very quickly. I sprint out of the bushes into the fight. If I want to talk to Connor, I must make sure he doesn't die.

I unsheathe my sword once again and begin my attack. I stab a redcoat and then manage to block an incoming musket. Eventually, it dwindles down to one large hessian. Connor has acknowledged me, but has made no move to kill me. I take that as a sign that he may have some questions as well. I hold the hessian while Connor shoots. After the fight is over, he runs for the trees. He knows I won't kill him, and he uses that to his advantage. I groan. Why must he be so damn difficult?! I start to sprint after him, but he has the advantage of tree climbing. I will never master that; I've been trying to since I met Ziio. Realizing that it is not possible to catch up with him, I resort to begging.

"Connor, dammit! I only wish to talk!" I chuckle, it dawns on me that this is exactly how I met Ziio.

He stops. I bend over to catch my breath. I am too old to be chasing after a sixteen-year-old boy! He jumps off the tree and lands directly in front of me.

"I have nothing to say to you. You may be my father, but you are still my enemy."

His words cut deeper than any blade could. I don't know what I will say to him, but I need him to come back. I need him to be my son.

"Connor, as much as you may hate me right now, you need to listen. I am so sorry for what I've put you through. You are my son and I love you more than anything in the world. I know now that if I had loved like I do now when you were born, I would've kept you as far from the Templars and Assassins as possible. But, if I did, you would become a target. You were doomed at birth. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that."

I hate to speak of such mushy things, but he needed to hear it. I wish I could take his hood off so I could see his reaction. From what I can see, his face is just a flat line. Not being able to take the silence, I speak.

"Say something, son."

He doesn't respond. I wish he were still a small child, because if he was I could lift him into my arms and he would think nothing of what I've done. But, he's not a child, he is nearly a man.

"I appreciate your apology, and I forgive you. But, you know this can't end well. As much as I'd like to ignore everything you've done, I can't. I told you six months ago that you either join me or you will die. You make that choice. You have done wrong. If you truly wish for me to be your son again, you know where to find me. If we meet again on unfriendly terms, I will not hesitate to kill you. But, I really hope it won't have to come to that. I know you can rise above the Templars. I know you can be something better, but that's a choice you make."

I let his word sink in. I do want to have him by my side once more, but am I really willing to totally change my lifestyle. I am getting older, but I can't stand to see my son so far from my grasp. I decide to sleep on it once I return home, maybe I'll ask Ziio. I decide to make one last request before I leave.

"Let me see your face, son."

He's reluctant, but eventually pulls down the hood. He hasn't changed much. His build is a bit sturdier, but that comes with age. The most noticeable difference is his hair. He has it tied back into a short ponytail instead of out. I smile; he resembles me quite a bit. He doesn't say anything. After a minute, he pulls his hood back over his eyes and begins to retreat. I contemplate on asking him to say goodbye, but I think better of it. I haven't seen him in a little over half a year and I rather not get deeper on his bad side than I already am. I actually for the first time in a long time feel genuinely happy. I whistle for a horse to make way for Boston. I think about what I am to do with the situation at hand. I can't have Connor and still be the Grandmaster of the Templars. I must switch sides; it is exactly what I need to do. Now I just need to find a way to tell Ziio.

**A/N: So Haytham is gonna be the good guy! Decisions will be maybe 15-20 chapters. The main focus will be getting Haytham accustomed to the Brotherhood again. Also I wish to add some more ConnorxEvangeline fluff. Once I finish Decisions, I plan to write a fic just about their life. Remember be a friend and REVIEW! It will make me love you. Also tell me what direction you think this story is going to go in! I have a few ideas, but I'd like to see what you think.**


	10. Talk It Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. THEY MAKE ME LOVE YOU!**

Decisions

Chapter 10: Talk It Out

Haytham's POV

Once in Boston, I head home immediately. I'm eager to tell Ziio about how Connor and I crossed paths. She will be ecstatic to know that he is strong and healthy. I guide my horse past our mansions gates to the trough. After pulling off the saddle and brushing the horse down, I open the front door. My eyes land on Ziio. She sits cross-legged on the floor; she's never been one for chairs. She is making more arrows for her bow, so I assume she went hunting while I was gone. She hasn't noticed me yet so I decide to sneak up on her. I tiptoe over to where she sits, once there I rest my head on her shoulder. She jumps.

"Haytham Kenway! You scared me half to death!"

I smile down at her. Her brown eyes are filled with annoyance and relief. I kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Ziio. I have something extremely important to discuss with you."

She sets down her arrows and tools and turns so that she's facing me. I lift my head from her shoulder and sit down next to her. I cross my legs and look at her before speaking. Her once relief-filled orbs are now worrisome.

"I saw Connor on my trip," Ziio snaps her head up at my mentioning his name. I answer her unspoken question. "He is strong and well."

That seems to quell her nerves a bit. I continue.

"You know he is on the 'enemy's' side. But, now I'm rethinking where I stand. You and I both know how much we miss our son, and he misses us as well. He asked me to revert back to my old ways, Ziio. And I'm completely lost as to what I should do."

I stare at my lap. I am not accustomed to not understanding something, which makes this even harder. I know I love my son and I want to be reunited with him. But, do I really want to stand for those principles _again_? I thought highly of the Assassins in my teenager years. But, as soon as I was under Reginald's training, he convinced me that all Assassins wanted to create chaos among the world. Being the child I was, I believed him. My anger with him has increased with my son's departure. Do I really want to throw away all my accomplishments with the Templars? In the back of mind I know I should switch sides. It is what must be done. But, it will be nearly impossible to disappear from the watchful eyes of my fellow Templars. Ziio lays her hand on my thigh and I am pulled from the abyss that is my mind. I place my hand on top of hers and look up at her face.

"Haytham, I love you very much and I have a great deal of faith in you. I know you will do what's best in the end. You always have. If you want my opinion, your Order is corrupted. I thought you should've left long ago. But, I know that is not possible. It is one of the things that made me reluctant to marry you. But, I was a fool. I married you anyway."

Her words cut me in half. I tried not to show any outward signs of my hurt, but she noticed immediately. Upon her discovering this, she cupped my cheek and used her thumb to caress my cheekbone. She continues.

"I loved you, and I still do. I loved you so much that I managed to disregard my thoughts, and go through with marrying you. You had a hold on me that no other men did. No one in my village could captivate me like you did. You captured my heart the very day we met on that carriage with the prisoners."

She lowers her hand from my face and leans in to kiss me. I bask in her utter wonderfulness, her wisdom, and her patience. She pulls away, cutting the kiss shorter than I'd like it to be. She offers a small smile and I return it graciously.

"I think you should reunite with our son, Haytham. But, I am in no control of you decisions. I will leave you to think."

When she begins to stand I unintentionally grab her wrist.

"Please, stay."

I pleaded like a child. If not for significant amount of anxiety, I would feel embarrassed. She returns to where she was previously sitting and I pull her by her waist into my lap. She lays her head against my chest and closes her eyes. I feel her body relax against mine as I start to ponder. I _will_ break away from the Templars. I _will _rise above them. I _will_ be reunited with my son. But, first I must vanish from the Templars eyes. I form a plan.

Tomorrow morning, Ziio and I will take a few possessions and head to the Davenport Homestead by carriage. We will have to lay incredibly low for the next few months.

"Ziio," she tilts her head up so that I can see her eyes. "We are going to see Connor. I have made up my mind to rejoin the Assassins. But, we will need to vanish. Gather everything you wish to keep. We will leave tomorrow at first light."

She smiles and stands.

"I told you that you would do the right thing in the end." She skips up the stairs to grab a few possessions. I stand as well preparing to do the same. This is going to be hard.

**Author's Note: Haytham and Ziio fluff! Remember to read and REVIEW! Thank you for your time! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. One Step Closer

**A/N: Holy Guacamole! So many reviews for last chapter! They make me love you! This chapter is all about Connor and Evangeline. Happy reading! =D**

Decisions

Chapter 11: One Step Closer

Connor's POV

After my encounter with Father, I took to the trees and started heading back to the Homestead. I let a small smile tug at my lips, for I have defeated one of the Templars. Of course, it wasn't the cleanest kill, but a kill nonetheless. I made a promise to myself that as soon as Johnson was dead, I would begin courting Evangeline. My smile brightens at the thought of one day marrying her and raising our children. I stop myself; I should capture her attention before thinking such thoughts.

_What would she like?_ She was a very beautiful woman with virtue; she probably would not appreciate beauty products. Flowers, maybe? No, there's no sentimental value, that would send a signal saying I knew little of her likes. I sigh, finding an offering for her would be harder than I expected. I look down at the ground and my eyes immediately land on a young buck. A thought dawns on me. _Of course! She's a seamstress, she would make use of quality furs! _

I quickly unsheathe my Tomahawk and leap from the trees. The hatchet slices the deer's neck, making for a quick kill. After thanking the gods for the good fortune, I skin the animal and drape it over a tree branch for when I'm finished. I continue on. By the time I've finished, I have six wolf, three deer, two beavers, three foxes, and on bear. Smirking to myself, I collect the spoils and make way to the Homestead.

Upon my arrival, I jog up to the manor to speak with Achilles. When I enter, I find the old man sitting in the parlor playing chess against himself. He looks up and motions for me to come sit with him.

"I assume your first mission went well?"

His words remind me of the aftermath of my first Templar mission. My brow furrows for a moment in anger before I realize the old man's still waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Everything went as planned. Johnson is dead and will not be a nuisance to us any longer."

He smiles, proud of my work.

"I think you've earned yourself a day off, Connor. But, tomorrow we start bright and early. Don't be late."

He stands and shuffles his feet over to the stairs. I contemplate on helping him, but I decide against it. For I've seen my mentor in action. He may look as fragile as glass, but he most certainly can take a hit. I smile at the memory of when I first met him. He mounted me before I had a chance to react.

I decide that I should go search for Evangeline. I'd like to for these nerves to be gone before night. I ponder on whether or not I should change. I shake my head in disagreement with that thought. She is a simple woman. Fancy outerwear would not be the way to win her heart. I decide to go in my normal Assassin robes, she likes them anyway. She's been trying to find a way to sew something similar to them but has had no success. I straighten out the furs and drape them over my arm. I let out a breath. After gathering up some more courage, I begin down the same, weathered path to the tailoring shop.

I open the door to find Evangeline restocking some shelves, my heart stops at the sight of her. Her long, wavy, black locks are tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon; she wears a light pink dress which I assume she sewed herself by the looks of the familiar stitching. I grin; she manages to look ravishing in the simplest of things. She turns around at the sound of the door shutting.

"Hello, and welcome to- Oh, Connor! How splendid of you to drop by!"

She smiles and I can see her white teeth, she takes care of herself.

"Afternoon, Evangeline. How are you today?"

I try to keep my voice even. She's making me giddy with her bubbly attitude. Of course, this was normal for her, but my nerves were doubled today.

"I'm doing quite well…fantastic today! How about yourself?"

I take notice of her "fantastic-ness" and decide to question her about it.

"I'm well, but I'd like to know what has occurred that makes you so energetic."

"I have sold _five _of my own dresses today! A very wealthy lady from Boston came through the Homestead yesterday. She noticed my dress and asked who made it. Once I told her I was the seamstress, she asked if I could sew the same one in a few other colors. To make it even better, Ellen let me keep all the profits since it was my design alone!"

My eyes go wide, she was a good seamstress, but I never suspected her to be _that_ good. I quickly recover from my shock.

"Well, that truly is…fantastic. Maybe these will be of use to you." I pull the furs from my arm.

Her smile does the impossible and widens. She strokes the furs to feel their quality. Her eyes widened as well upon the realization that they were fresh.

"Connor! These are beautiful! How did you manage to get a hold on such fine spoils?"

"Evangeline, I am a skilled hunter."

I smile at her forgetfulness. She surprises me by giving me a hug, being more than happy, I return the embrace. She loosens her grip and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel my cheeks heat up and wish my hood was covering my features so she couldn't see the blush forming.

"That's so unbelievably sweet of you. You must be the only gentleman left in the colonies. I really appreciate the gift, Connor. I will put good use to these furs for winter coats; we're going to need them soon."

"You're very welcome, Evangeline," I decide now is the time to make a move. "Do have a minute?"

She glances over to a clock on the right.

"Well, technically, I can't leave until four o'clock. But, I believe Ellen will make an exception for the man who brought her shop such fine furs. But, between you and me," she lowers her voice to a whisper. "I'm keeping all the fox furs to myself."

I smile at her humor.

"I'll let you stay until you've finished work, I'll see you in a bit."

She surprises me by grasping my forearm. Her grip is firm, but not firm enough to cause pain.

"Oh, Connor! Don't be a fuddy-duddy! Besides, it's three forty-five anyway."

I blink in surprise, this should be easier than I earlier assumed. Maybe she returns my feelings.

"Now, what did you need me for, Connor?"

"Oh, nothing important. I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a walk."

"Of course! It is the least I can do to repay you for those magnificent furs."

I put my right arm in escort position and she eagerly accepts. I open the door and exit the small shop. I feel her relax into my arm. Blushing, I step forward onto the same path I took to get to the shop. I plan on taking her to a specific tree to talk. This tree is one where I think often, I go there to prepare myself mentally for missions. I always find its pine smell comforting. I lead her a little deeper into the forest. I assume the quiet is too much for her when I hear her feminine voice.

"Pardon my asking, but where are we going? I am not familiar with this wood."

I smile, she's so polite.

"I don't mind your asking, in fact it is welcomed. I'm taking you to a place that is very special to me. I come here to think."

"Why do you come so far out into the woods to _think_? Surely there are much closer places that would offer the same things! There could be wolves or even bears out here!"

Her fear for my well-being makes me chortle, had I not told her a while ago that I am a skilled hunter?

"Don't worry, Evangeline. If things get a little hairy, I will protect you. I am a skilled hunter, remember? Besides, our tread is quiet. If we continue walking like this, we shouldn't draw any animals towards us."

She glances up and looks me in the eyes with a bright smile. The afternoon-late-evening light compliments her tanned skin ever so nicely. Her green eyes sparkle and her ebony hair shines. I sigh, somewhat in anticipation for my question to be asked. She notices the sigh, but doesn't ask about it. For this I am grateful; it would be difficult to explain that I was sighing in approval of her absolute beauty. She turns her gaze back to the narrow path that we walk. I notice a few familiar landmarks and make shifts and turns accordingly until I see the large oak.

It is beautiful. Standing out from the other trees, the leaves are crisp with signs of an early summer and the branches are old and weathered. It amazes me that something some new can begin from something some old. It reminds me of the colonies. These old British provinces fight for a taste of something new. Freedom, something that this land has never had the luxury of seeing before. I stop my mind from wandering to far from the task at hand. When Evangeline realizes that this is place I meant to take her, she wiggles her small frame away from my arm. She walks up to the tree with more grace than a doe and does something I'd never expect a woman of her class to do. She kicks of her shoes and begins to climb the tree. I try not to look completely surprised, but I can't help it. It gives me a great sense of happiness to know that my love interest enjoys the simple pleasures of nature, but it also gives me a sense of uneasiness. I've known her for so long and still failed to see the other sides of her. She must have been reading my mind when I hear her speak.

"I know your startled by my behavior, I would only expect you to be. Most people never get to see my adventurous streak, for I am too wary of them. But, you make me relax, Connor. I like that."

I smile for what must be the thousandth time today.

"I appreciate your words. You ease my thoughts and actions as well."

She smiles and pats the spot on the branch next to her. I quickly climb up the branch and sit in the previously patted spot.

"It is beautiful, Connor. I appreciate you showing it to me. Now, what is it you wish to talk about?"

My smile falters into a flat line at the realization that she knew I planned to have a discussion with her all along. I planned on sneaking the question in, I guess that's out of the question.

"Who said I planned on conversation?"

"You, silly! You took me to a place that you come to by yourself to think. No man would take a petite young woman this deep in the forest to engage in 'conversation'. I know you have something important to say, so just _spit it out!_"

I jump back a little in reaction to her forcefulness, but I quickly regain my composure. _Guess it's now or never._

"Evangeline, pardon my ignorance to such things, but I need to get this out. So please, just bear with me." She grants me her full attention, "I'm not sure if you know, but I care deeply for you. I care for you more than any other woman I've ever met. When I'm on my excursions, I think of you. When I head back to the Homestead, I anticipate our reunions. You push me to continue with my goals, despite the fact that I'm so ready to quit. I would like to begin courting you, with your permission of course. My apologies for-"

I feel her delicate hands wrap on the edges of my robe collar and pull me to her. Her lips mold to mine for a kiss, an earth-shattering-heart-stopping kiss. She pulls away, and I turn my head so that she can't see extremely apparent red on my cheeks. I've had the eyes of many women upon me when I lived in Boston with my family. But, I never had time for them. I was always training, or studying on the Assassins. I feel one of the same delicate hands on my jaw; Evangeline turns my face towards hers.

"Of course, Connor. It would be an absolute honor for you to court me. I've been waiting for you to ask that question since I first came to the Homestead. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you would be mine. Strange words coming from a woman, I assume, but that doesn't mean they're any less true. I've had affections for you for quite some time. I can't wait to begin our courtship."

She wiggles her way into my lap and drapes one of my arms around her waist. I pull the stray hairs that frame her face behind her ears. She sighs into my embrace and closes her eyes. We spend the rest of the afternoon like this, in a tree no less. Now with one step of the beginnings of our relationship down, I must move on to the step of showing my affections for her daily. I'll need help with forming small yet meaningful gestures. I rack my brain for people who would help with my situation and would also keep it confidential. I gulp when the one person comes to mind, Achilles. Looks like I will finally need him for more than Assassin training.

**A/N: Boy this took forever! Sorry guys, but I had to get my mind into deep romance writing. I love writing this stuff! Okay please read and REVIEW! Remember, be a friend. **


	12. The Start of a New Leaf

**A/N: First things first, I would like to thank you for all the reviews. Once again, THEY MAKE ME LOVE YOU! This chapter will continue with Connor and Evangeline, but will later switch to Haytham and Ziio. **

Decisions

Chapter 12: The Start of a New Leaf

Connor's POV

Evangeline lies peacefully on my chest as I continue to stroke her long, black locks. She's not asleep, but her eyes are closed and her face has a serene look to it. I turn my head towards the evening sky to find that it is nearly time to head back to the manor. I lift a hand to rub Evangeline's cheek; she makes no move to get up. I smile, for she enjoys our intimate embrace. I resort to tickling her neck; she jumps almost immediately and begins a giggle fit. I knew this would make her wake, she told me a while ago of how much she hates certain collars in her sewing. She said that some materials rubbed her neck in a ticklish fashion.

She sends me a frown before she climbs out of my lap and onto her original side of the tree branch. I sit up from my leaning position and dangle my feet precariously over the edge of the branch. I turn my face to Evangeline.

"We should be heading back soon. It will be dark soon. It shouldn't be too bad if we leave now. Ellen is probably wondering where you've been for the past two-and-a-half-hours or so."

She nods in agreement before letting out a groan of frustration. I chuckle at her inability to act like a dignified lady. First tree climbing, now showing her anger; what's next? I make a motion to lift her up by her waist so that she may make it down the tree safely. She stops me and gives me a confused look.

"What on earth are you doing, Connor?"

I return her confused gaze with one of my own.

"Helping you climb out of the tree so you won't fall to your death, what else?"

"I got in this tree by myself. I'll get out by myself too."

Before I can stop her, she stands and flings herself into a small pile of pine leaves and hay. She comes out of the hay and runs to the bottom of the tree to retrieve her shoes. I'm not shocked at this point, for I now know to never be expectant of her actions. She looks at me awaiting me to come to the ground. I jump off the tree and land in a squatted stance directly in front of her. She jumps back when she sees what I have done. After composing herself, she moves to my side and tries to help me up. I shrug her off to show her that such help is not needed or wanted. Upon noticing the meaning of my gesture, she backs away giving the space I need to stand.

I debate on leading her in escort position, but decide against it. I walk back into the forest with Evangeline tailing behind me. I hear her feminine voice.

"What will we do when we get home? You do realize that I expect you to be a proper gentleman and treat me often."

She chuckles. I sense sarcasm in the last part of her speech, but I have already planned that ahead of time. I will take her places whenever I am free and we will partake in any activity she wishes to.

"When we get home, I will take you back to the shop so that you may retire for the night. As for being a gentleman, I always am one and I plan to treat you like the wonderful woman you are."

I hear her blissful sigh and I smirk. I'll have her wrapped around my finger in a matter of weeks. I shake my head to rid my mind from such possessive thoughts. _But, I'm already wrapped around her finger._ I try to ignore the impending thought, but it doesn't seem to leave. I shrug it off and keep leading the way to the Homestead.

I look up and see that the sky has darkened a little bit more. It must be around seven or so. When I see the corner of the small tailoring shop, I alert my silent companion.

"We are here, Evangeline."

Her head snaps up from its tilted position and I glance at her face. I take advantage of the opportunity to admire her some more. Her eyes turn in my direction for a split second and I turn away immediately. While my cheeks begin to turn a light shade of rose, I hear chuckling from behind me. Curious, I ask what is so funny.

"Why do you laugh?"

In response to my question, I receive full-on laughter.

"You, silly! I won't care if you examine me, in fact that's mostly what courting is! You examine and get to know the person of your choice better before marriage. It only makes sense. Plus, this isn't the first time I've caught you in the act, just the first time I've made it known."

I scowl, not really appreciating her statements. When I don't respond, I feel a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't mean to offend you; I was just playing with you."

My heart flutters a bit at her recognition of my disliking that.

"I am not offended, just a little embarrassed. In all honesty, I don't care for such petty things like-"

"Like what? A beautiful, feminine body? If you don't, I must teach you how to."

"No! That's not what I meant," I feel my palms begin to sweat out of nervousness. I try to think of a way to change the direction this conversation is taking, but my actions were to no avail. "I-uh. May we please talk about something else?" I stop trying to hide discomfort and just end it all. I receive even more chuckles and chortles. Not being able to take the lack of knowledge, I ask a second time.

"Why do you laugh? I don't understand what is so funny."

"Connor, you are so absolutely adorable. You don't even know."

"That's not how I thought I'd be described, but okay."

"Connor, it is a compliment," I raise my eyebrows at this, how could "adorableness" be a compliment to a sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old boy?

"I'm saying that I think of you as sweet, cute, and innocent. Don't argue, you are all three of those things."

"That is impossible, I may be the first two, but I am definitely not innocent. I've seen things in my short lifetime that most men never see at all."

"It does not matter; you are still like a cute little puppy."

"Please, don't compare me to animals. For I am nothing like a puppy, I lack fur and paws."

"You are too literal."

The conversation ends there. Evangeline keeps a skip in her gait and I reflect on what her earlier words about me mean. Do I really appear innocent? So innocent, that I am a puppy in her eyes? She says it is a good thing, but I don't see what she means.

I finally see the roof of the shop and let out a small sigh of relief. Maria is sitting on a stump in front of the shop and I can see Ellen working on an overcoat. I continue leading. When Evangeline and I are right in front of the shop, I stop walking and step aside so that she may walk to the shop.

"Goodnight, Evangeline. I will see you tomorrow."

I take her hand and kiss the back of it, relishing in the feeling of her smooth skin under my lips.

"Connor, you can kiss me 'for real' if you'd like. I already kissed you."

"As much as I'd like to, it is improper. For we have just barely started courting."

"It's okay if I give you consent."

I smirk and stand up fully. I wrap my arms just below her waist and lean in for my second "real" kiss. She stands on her toes and kisses back gently. I release her. She thanks me for the evening and begins to walk the rest of the way to the shop. I begin walking back to the manor, surprised that no one had seen the kiss.

When I reach the manor, I find Achilles sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Hello, Old Man."

"Salutations. Where have you been? I know I gave you the day to rest, but I haven't seen you once on the Homestead."

"Oh, I was with Evangeline."

"It's about time you two started courting. Now I assume you would like some type of advice."

He flashes me a smug look and I return it with a confused gaze.

"How did you… "

"Boy, you are a horrendous actor. You can't lie or cover something up to save your life. When you feel a strong emotion, it shows. Especially your anger."

I debate on yelling right now, but that would only prove his point.

"I suppose your words hold some truth. I would like some advice though. What did you do when you and your wife started courting?"

"I would much rather prefer to tell you about all the Templars I killed, but I can do this as well."

~Haytham's POV~

I wake to the sound of Ziio opening clothes drawers. Realizing our plan to flee Boston, I too stand up and begin dressing.

"How did you sleep, dearest?"

"Fitfully, to be honest. I was anxious for morning."

I frown at the thought of Ziio tossing and turning while I slept like a baby.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I grab my tri-corner hat of a hutch and place it over my head.

"Don't be, it was a good kind of anxious."

She smiles at me before she leaves the room. I hear her shout over her shoulder.

"I'll ready the horses. We leave at first light, remember?"

"Yes, dear."

I begin my way downstairs and out the door. I look back to the house with a sad smile. So many memories lie in the walls of the house. Most good, some very bad. I can't help but remember when I bought it after Ziio and I married. She was so surprised that there could be something so big for only two people. I remember Connor's birth, I even remember when he left six months ago.

I sigh, not really wanting to leave it all behind. I know it is for the best. It is one of the sad things about rejoining the Assassins. But, the good pros far outweigh the bad cons. I turn to the stable where I see Ziio holding the reins for the four horses.

"Are you coming or what, Haytham?"

"I'm coming, just a moment."

I jog to the carriage and climb in the seat next to her. She hands the reins to me and I crack the whip with a loud "yaah".

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've just been so busy with band and school. Now I am back from midstate and ready to continue with Decisions. I plan to end Decisions with Haytham officially joining the Assassins again. There will be a sequel about him in the Assassins and Connor with Evangeline. Thanks for reading! Remember be a friend and REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME LOVE YOU!**


	13. Reencounter

**A/N: Hey guys! As of right now I'm number eleven under most reviewed Connor fanfictions! That's amazing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. THEY MAKE ME LOVE YOU!**

Decisions

Chapter 13: Reencounter

Haytham's POV

(Parentheses mean Mohawk Language)

_Day 1_

_Frontier, mid-afternoon_

It has been a few hours since Ziio and I left our home in pursuit of Connor's Homestead, or whatever it's called. She is bubbly in attitude, happiest I've seen her in a little while. She has been silent for the little time we've been out, but I can tell she's excited to be back in the forest with the animals. She still comes often, but for her safety, I ask her not to go any deeper than Lexington. I can tell that she's missed the days of her youth when she flung herself from tree to tree, preying on any unlikely game that would pass her. I smile at the thought of Ziio doing the same things as forty-one-year-old woman. I look down to her small frame and realize that she hasn't changed a bit. She is still small in stature, but great in power. She had always possessed the ability to make any man come to his knees in her presence, or perhaps that was just me.

I look ahead of us to the open path. There isn't a whole lot to look at in the Frontier. The most I see this deep in the forest is a farm every now and then. I feel a small pressure on my shoulder and I look down to see Ziio with her eyes closed.

"Tired?" I ask.

"No, just resting my eyes. As much as I miss the comforting smell of trees and the scenery of such green vegetation, it becomes boring after five or more hours."

I chuckle and her head bounces against my shoulder.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Despite your boredom with the travel, I can tell you're very excited inside. Mind to enlighten me on why?"

"Haytham, you are not stupid. You know good and well why I am excited. I'm anticipating seeing Ratonhnhake:ton. It has been the first time in about six or so months that I've seen him."

I frown at the realization that what she says is true. I may have seen Connor a few weeks ago, but Ziio hasn't seen him since the day he left for his first mission. No wonder why she was worried sick about Connor when I saw him. Ziio seems to leave the conversation with that so I let my thoughts drift to Connor. He probably would never assume that I would join him. Hell, he probably thought I would've killed him on sight, but the boy knew better than to fight me when he was still so early in his training. Despite all I have learned as a Templar, I don't think I would ever be able to kill my own flesh and blood if it came to such a battle. It's one thing to have your boy taken away by your previous enemy, but to kill him yourself would be heart-wrenchingly painful.

I continue thinking about my now sixteen-year-old son. He has matured nicely, his chest has broadened and he almost stands at my height of 6'2". He probably has the women of his Homestead gushing and bowing before his feet. I let out another small chuckle at the picture of grown, married women groveling and kissing the very ground my son walked on. Us Kenways always had an excellent gift to please the eye of any nearby woman. I continue down the dirt path to Connor's Homestead, anxious to see what awaits me.

_Connor's POV  
Homestead, Night_

After my outing with Evangeline, I decided to ask Achilles about how he went about pleasing his woman, gift-wise. He said that most women appreciated flowers, romance, and any other sentimental trinket. He left it at that, but that won't help me in the least bit, for Evangeline is not a woman to be associated with items. I sigh at my lack of knowledge with women, this being the only time I wish I had interacted with the Bostonian women.

I get out of my bed covered by a red comforter and decide to go to the basement after realizing that I am far from sleep. On my way down the stairs, I hear the old man snoring in his old red throne-chair. I chuckle, I never seem to understand why he doesn't go to sleep in his bed. Wouldn't that be more comfortable? Oh, well. I continue to the basement entrance and pull the candle holder. After pushing the door open, I make way to the small armory. I scan my eyes over the many, lethal weapons. I look over the rope-dart and smile at the memory of trying to use it on one of Myriam's attackers for practice. I roll my eyes left to glance at my stone Tomahawk. Out of habit, I reach for my Assassin Tomahawk and remember that it is night and I am supposed to be sleeping. I let the reaching hand hang off my hip instead and look to the flint-rock weapon once again.

I can't help but let the memory of how I earned it flow into my head once again.

_("Ratonhnhake:ton, now that you've mastered the way of hunting with a bow, I think it is time I reward you with your first hand weapon.)" I look up at Ista with one of the brightest smiles I could plaster on my face. I try not to look or feel conceited, but such is hard when you are barely twelve years of age and you provide almost all the food supply for your second home by yourself. She hands me the medium-sized flint weapon and I quickly stow it in one of my free belt notches. I wrap my already somewhat muscular arms around her. I smirk when I realize I stand taller than her height of 5'4". _

"_(Thank you, Mother! I will use it wisely, to provide meat for our family and village alike.)" _

"_(As I would expect no less, Ratonhnhake:ton. Now run along, the hunt is still afoot. We will never get anything done by standing around. Come!)" _

_I jog when I see Ista climb up the limb of a fallen tree and fling herself to the nearest whole tree. _

I snap out of trance when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to attack out of instinct and I immediately see the Old Man lift his cane to parry my fury of punches and slashes.

"Dammit, boy! It is only I, your mentor who has provided for you since your arrival."

"My apologies, Achilles. I assure you it was nothing but instinct." I let my head hang in shame.

"Don't worry, war will do that to people. Believe me when I say this: alertness is the least you'll suffer." I nod in understanding and lift my head to meet the Old Man's gaze. "You best get to bed, boy. You will probably have work to do."

"Probably?" I sense a notion of hope in my voice. Maybe I could spend some time with Evangeline tomorrow.

"I relieve of you training for tomorrow; I believe you won't need it much longer. By work, I mean that woman that you are infatuated with." I contemplate on debating over that fact that my feelings for Evangeline are more than "infatuation", but he is right. I haven't been with Evangeline long enough in a romantic sense to know if my feelings have grown. Of course I am attracted to her exotic beauty and her jaunty mien. But, "love" is most likely a good ways away. "You best get to bed, boy. It will be morning in a few hours." With that, he walks off back to his room, leaving me where I stand. Sighing, I make my way back up the stairs to my room.

_Day 2_

_Frontier, mid-afternoon_

_Haytham's POV_

Ziio and I made excellent time yesterday, so now we only have a few more hours of travel left. I look to my right and see looking toward a small body of water. Sensing it's time for a break, I pull the horses off the road and halt the carriage. I feel Ziio's confused eyes on me.

"Why did you stop?" She asks, blunt as always.

"Well, you were looking very longingly to that small lake over yonder, and I thought it'd be a good idea to rest for a bit. Stretch our legs and what not." I reply laxly.

"Thank you. How long do you plan on resting?"

"Only an hour or so, why do you ask?"

"I think I'll go for a short swim. It has been a while since I've been able to be in a natural lake."

"Go for it, then. I'll be over here, holler if you need anything." She nods in acknowledgment of my comment and then starts to a slow jog to the lake. I tip my hat so that it covers my eyes ever so slightly as I watch her depart. Ziio climbs up a small tree and then performs a swan-dive into the water. I smile as I see the splash. Only a few more hours until I see him, a few more hours until the world I currently know burns to nothing but ashes.

_Connor's POV _

_Homestead_

When I awake, I immediately remember my plans for the day. Giddy with excitement, I rise from my bed and attire myself in my normal white robes. After a quick exchange of words with Achilles, I make way to the shop. While on the dirt path that leads to Ellen's shop, Godfrey and Terry approach me.

"Oi, Godfrey, it's Connor! How're you doin' today, lad?" Terry starts.

"I am faring well, how about you two?"

"Normal, thanks for askin'." Godfrey replies. Terry begins again.

"We were just wondering about the young lass we saw you with a few days ago. Was that Ellen's apprentice, oh what was it, ah Evangeline?"

"Yes, Terry. Evangeline and I have recently begun courting-" Godfrey interrupts.

"That's great, lad! We'll be waitin' for the wedding! Terry and I should let you go about your way. Have a great day!" He begins to pull Terry when he resists leaving.

"I was gonna ask him-" He tries to say. Godfrey cuts him off.

"That's his business, and we've got places to be." Terry finally agrees and follows Godfrey off. I shake my head and continue to the shop. I am stopped in my tracks when I see Norris running toward me with Myriam at his side. He bares a look of urgency on his face.

"What's wrong, Norris?"

"Myriam and I saw an Englishman and an Indian woman coming over the cliffs, they were in a large carriage. We were wondering if you might know who they are." Norris replies with haste. Myriam nods in approval with her significant other.

"I know them all too well…I'll be back." I run off leaving Norris and Myriam confused. If my parents are here, I hope it is not to stir trouble. Maybe Father did the right thing? _Nonsense, don't get your hopes up. He's in way too deep to give up his whole life. _I try to reason myself to think logically, but I cannot help the flutter of hope in my heart.

I sprint to the edge of Homestead grounds when I see the back of the carriage Norris spoke of. I pull my hood over my head as precaution and run in front of the horses.

"Stop! You tread on private property!" I stare out the corner of my eye and see Ista staring at me teary-eyed. It seems she didn't take my departure very well. Father looks down at me with blank eyes. After a few seconds of awkward staring, Ista hops off the seat of the carriage and jogs over to me. She wraps her small arms around me as best she can.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, my beloved son. It has been too long." She trembles in my arms for a while. I embrace her tightly as does she to me. Father, too, leaps of the seat and comes to my side.

"Connor, I believe we have some business to take care of."

"Yes, we do." I reply.

**A/N: Sorry for the super long update wait! I hate it when people take forever to update and for lagging I am truly sorry! I had the worst case of Writer's Block. Since I have Monday off for President's Day, I might do another chapter this weekend. Thanks for having faith in me! Now, be a friend and REVIEW! They make me love you. Look at the box under this message and type words…I will give you a hug.**


	14. A Truce?

**A/N: I really think I can get this story to one hundred reviews, but it will take YOUR help! Thanks so much for all the reviews and all the people who have followed the story thus far! =D**

Decisions

Chapter 14: A truce?

_Connor's POV_

_Homestead_

I stare at my father coldly, unrelentlessly. What makes him think he can come on to _my _land and demand that we have business to take care of? He is an idiot, a downright idiot, if he thinks that he will be welcomed easily onto Homestead grounds. I think to the last time I saw him. I told him that joining the Assassins was the only he was ever going to regain my trust…did he? No, of course not. It would be stupid of him to leave all he's ever known because of family. He said it himself, "Order over Relationship", and he is not one to change his mind easily.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" He asks, breaking the eerie silence. I look around to see the outskirts of Norris' mine and Big Dave's Smithy. I nod my head in agreement and begin to walk towards the border of Homestead and the Frontier. Ista and Father follow wordlessly. Once we reach a small clearing with only a few rocks and trees, I address my father.

"What do you wish to discuss?" I ask, glaring at him throughout the question.

"What? No 'hello, how are you'?" He says rather nonchalantly. I give him another icy stare before responding.

"I'll ask again, what do you wish to discuss?" He realizes that I am not here with him to play games and frolic. His one mirthful expression is replaced with one of sternness.

"I guess there is no point in beating around the bush. I have seen the error in my ways. I would like to rejoin you and fight alongside you. I want to call you my 'son' again." He speaks with clear diction, enunciating every single word, without a single stutter or hint of uncertainty.

I am taken aback at his display. He was willing to give all he ever knew up for me? Sure I may be his son, but the idea of giving up your whole lifestyle for someone who—in his eyes—betrayed you? It seems insane, mental even. But, it was the right thing. My eyes have been opened and I glad that his have been as well. I stare back at him with more compassionate eyes than before. It occurs to me that he will have to prove himself. Despite the fact that he is my father and that he has told me he is my ally, he will need to show me something that will confirm his statement.

"You realize that you will have to murder the men that you recruited, correct?" I ask skeptically. I see him swallow hard before he responds.

"Yes, I am aware of how the Brotherhood functions."

"You realize that you will have to restart in rankings. I—your son—will outrank you. You will be a novice. The rankings come in—of course—after you prove yourself to the Brotherhood." I say with a voice filled with dignity and little pity. He looks back with an astonished expression.

"'Novice?!' I've taught you almost everything you know! C'mon, Connor, be rational! And, what is this about 'proving myself' to the Brotherhood?"

"Yes, a novice," I smirk at him. "You may have taught me everything, but you are a _traitor_ in my eyes, in every member of the Brotherhood's eyes. You went against everything _you_ were taught as a child and became one of the Templars."

"I am your father! How could this not mean anything to—"

"Yes you are my father, but this means little to me as of right now. We begin training tomorrow, mental not physical. I trust that your abilities haven't weakened in the last few months."

"But, Connor-"

"I am your superior now, Father. You must address by my _last name_."

"Your last name is _my _last name! Connor—"

"'_Master Kenway'_, you mean?"

"I beg your pardon. 'Master?' Are you promoting slavery now?"

"You know that I frown upon such things, Father. You also know that I do everything in power to stop that." I glare at Father for accusing me of such horrendous beliefs. The idea that slavery _benefits_ everyone is worse than the beliefs the Templar Order was built on. Father instantaneously backs off, realizing that his words were unnecessary and far from truth. He holds up his hands in caution and submission.

"Look, Con—_Master Kenway_ ," I let a smirk graze my face for a second. "I didn't come here to anger you. I only came to tell you I've recognized the fallacies of the Templar Order. I came, solely, because I want to be forgiven—not only by you, but by the Brotherhood as well. I have betrayed my father and the Creed the moment Reginald seduced me into the Order. But, with your departure and your mother's guidance, I've managed to find a way to restart. If this new leaf requires the title of 'novice', then so be it."

He is…serious. Dead serious. I sense no trickery or lies in his voice. He is still as certain as he was when he first said that he wanted to join the Order. I sigh, if he really recognizes the error of the Templars, then all is well. But, I still don't trust him, not one bit. I must put him to the test.

"Alright then. Training begins tomorrow, novice. Once my mentor and I deem you ready, we will search for Pitcairn. He has been causing problems with the Patriot army. These are all men that you recruited. As much as you may share with them, you will need to kill them. I will murder Pitcairn, but the reason I bring you is to prove your loyalty. If you are truly loyal to the Brotherhood, you will not try to convince me to find another way. I'm sure you were thinking of ways when I first said this. After you have proven yourself, you will be inducted into the Brotherhood."

I see him staring down at me when I realize I haven't removed my hood. I pull it down to show respect to my parents and I see Ista nearly faint. Father nods in approval of my trial.

"So, what now?" Father asks. The question startles me. I _was _supposed to see Evangeline, maybe I still could. But, it would be rude to leave my family at the manor at the mercy of the Old Man. No doubt he would scrutinize them both as soon as he saw them. I nearly chuckle at the thought.

"I will take you to the manor, there you will meet Achilles. He is my superior, he taught me the ways of the Creed. No training today, just get settled. I'll drive the carriage so you and Ista can rest. It was a long trip." I reply.

"What will you be up to after we reach this manor, Ratonhnhake:ton?" I hear Mother speak for the first time in a few minutes. I blush when I remember that Father and Ista have no idea about Evangeline. Although I still see my father as someone to be aware of, he still deserves the courtesy of meeting the first woman I've chosen to court. Hopefully, she will be the last. But, marriage is something to deal with later.

"I'd actually like you and Father to meet someone before I take you to the manor." I see Father raise his eyebrows before flashing me a knowing smirk. I feel my cheeks brighten. Maybe I should have left my hood on.

"Aw, little Connie. Are you _courting_? I knew you would start soon. C'mon is she striking. What's her hair color, I've told you that hair color defines a woman's personality—"

I would correct him on using the wrong way to address me, but I am too embarrassed. I see Mother roll her eyes at the "hair color" part.

"Yes, I have begun courting. I think you will both like her. And to answer your questions, Father, she is very beautiful, most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and her hair is black. To also answer some of the questions that are sure to follow, she is English and Italian. Finally, her name is Evangeline Williams. You can see for yourself if we leave now. I'll take you to her shop." Father smirks and piles into the passenger area of the carriage.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, if you don't mind, may I ride with you? It has been a while since I've last seen you." Mother asks.

"Of course," I reply with softened eyes. "You don't have to ask." I walk up to her and wrap her in warm hug. She smiles and rubs my arms.

"One moment, Ratonhnhake:ton." She jogs to the side of the carriage where Father previously sat in, probably to tell him that she would be sitting with me. I walk over to the driver's section of the carriage and hoist myself up to where the reins lay, waiting for me to guide the horses. Soon after I sit, Mother joins me. "How have you been these past few months, child?"

"Well, it has been hard being away from home for so long, but it was all for the best. How have you been faring as of late?"

"Alright, I guess. Your father and I have been having some squabbles. But, I can't complain." Why would Ista and Father _fight_? In my whole life, I've only seen them argue seriously once. They always seem like the perfect two, inseparable, and always in agreement. It must have been something important, of great value, something like…me.

"Do you mind if I ask what the argument was about, Ista?"

"No, not at all. It was about your leaving and what our next action would be. The real argument was whether your father wanted to preserve his Order or our family. He made the right decision. I can't imagine where we'd stand now if he chose to stay with the Templars." I sigh in relief for their squabbles having to do more with the Order than me myself.

"Well, at least all is resolved now. You won't have any more worries, now that Father has made the right choice." I reply to her response. Mother lays a hand over my shoulder.

"Let's change the subject, Ratonhnhake:ton. Tell me about this woman who you are courting."

"She is indescribable, just all round...amazing. I admire her personality above all. She is unlike any other woman I've met in the colonies or our village combined. She hates anything that is labeled 'feminine', this is one of her traits that interest me so."

"Do you wish to take this maiden as your wife, Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"Maybe, one day. Nothing is certain as of now. We are not in love, that's for sure. Just pure attraction-"

"You wouldn't be speaking of her so fervently if you only felt 'pure attraction'." Ista says, cutting the rest of my sentence off.

"Well, more than attraction. But, not love. For some reason, I feel she is the one. I assume I feel like this because this is my first romantic interaction with a woman."

"Have you tried anything physical with her? I know you wouldn't be one to move into such…actions without a strong commitment." I am taken aback at Mother's question. I've never been asked such a thing. But, I cannot blame her for her curiosity. She is only looking out for me in the end.

"The most we've ever done is kiss, you have nothing to fear, Ista." I say with very red cheeks. Mother smiles at my discomfort before dropping the subject of Evangeline. We don't speak for the rest of the journey to the shop.

I pull the carriage to the front of the small tailoring shop and tug on the reins to command the horses to stop. I hop out of the high driver's seat and walk over to Ista's side and help her out. Father soon joins us.

"Okay, Connor. Let's go meet this woman of yours." He state with finality, I assume he is growing tiresome.

"All right, then. Follow me." I stride to the entrance and find Maria on the stump working on what appears to be a quilt. "Hello, Maria. Is Evangeline here?" I ask politely. She looks up to acknowledge me before smirking.

"Yes, she is here, Connor. Go get your girl!" She winks at me before turning back to her work. The red on my cheeks begins to make an appearance again. I hear Father's cackles behind me, accompanied by a soft smack which I assume to be Ista.

I continue to the path shop and open the door to hear the bell at the top jingle. I hold the door open for Ista and Father and scan my eyes to find Evangeline at the front desk. Her black locks are hanging down loosely. She has attired herself in a navy blue dress today. I look to see Father nod in approval of her.

"Hello and welcome to—oh, hi Connor! Who are your friends?" She greets us. I smile at her.

"Hello, Evangeline," I walk up to the front desk and lean my elbows on the desk so that we see eye to eye. "How do you fare today?"

"Well, and you?"

"I am good. I would like you to meet my parents." I reply. When I mention my parents, I see her face immediately drain of all color. Was she nervous?

"Don't you think that maybe it is a bit early for me to meet your family. We have been romantically involved for a few days…"

"I know it is a bit unexpected, but they are really excited to meet you. You are very important to me and I'd like for them to know that. After you talk to them, I would like to talk to you. There are some things that I'd like to share with you. You need to know what you will get yourself into if we become entangled in even more romantic relationship, which I hope will happen." I give her a smile of encouragement and she returns it.

"What do you want to tell me? Why must it wait?" She asks.

"It's about my…work. I want you to meet my parents first as well." I reply.

"All right," she nods in agreement and then winks at me. "I guess I'll just have to trust you then, won't I?"

"Yes."

**A/N: Whoa snap! Sorry this chapter took so long I had a hard time planning Connor and Haytham's reconciliation. Next chap Connor will explain the Brotherhood to his girlfriend, train his Dad, and of course spend time with his MAMA! Rejoice, readers! The family is finally back together! Now make the happy family happier! Review! **_**THEY MAKE ME LOVE YOU!**__**THEY MAKE CONNOR LOVE YOU!**_** So you know what to do…thanks for reading!**


	15. Camilla and Ratonhnhake:ton

**A/N: Holy potatoes, Batman! I never thought that this story would get all the way to **_**77**_** reviews when I started writing this. It is all thanks to you, the faithful fans!**

Decisions

Chapter 15: Camilla and Ratonhnhake:ton

_Connor's POV_

_Homestead, Ellen's Tailoring Shop_

I watch as Evangeline gingerly advances to greet my parents. Cautiously, she holds out her arm in polite greeting.

"Hello, I am Evangeline." She starts. Father takes her hand into his and shakes it firmly. Mother repeats the same sequence, as well.

"How do you do, Ms. Evangeline? I am Haytham, Connor's father, and this is my wife, Ziio."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister and Missus Kenway." She says with an awkward sense in her voice. I lift myself from the desk I was previously leaning on and proceed to stand by her. To reassure Evangeline of my presence, I lightly stroke her back. She smiles and leans into my touch just a little further. Out the corner of my eye, I see Ista smile in satisfaction and Father grinning like a fool. Ista interjects.

"Tell us about yourself, Evangeline. How did you and Connor meet?" I feel Evangeline's shoulders and back tense underneath my hand. I rub her back once more and she seems to relax, but not to the point of comfort.

"Well, I was sort of out wandering in the woods when I came across Homestead. Connor was settling this land for the owner, Achilles Davenport. He offered me a place to call home and I offered Ellen, the owner of this shop, another seamstress." Evangeline replies as calmly as possible. Once again, Ista nods in approval.

"Where is your family, Evangeline? Why were you 'wandering in the woods'?" I hear Father ask her next. It occurs to me that I am, too, intrigued by this question. Evangeline never really liked to talk about family. Whenever the subject was mentioned, she'd shy away from the conversation. It was my intention to ask her about it later into our relationship, but learning now will suit me just fine.

Evangeline wrings her hands over each other and I can see her tanned skin begin to flush with a light pink, and there's a glaze over her skin as if she was…_sweating_. "I'd prefer not to talk about my family just yet. Perhaps when I know the both of you better, it is a—I guess you can say—sensitive subject for me." Father stares at her incredulously. I almost raise my brows at her. Maybe a death in her family?

"I will leave the subject, then." Father respectfully backs down from his interrogation. I look for reason to leave and give Evangeline some peace. I look up at the clock and see that it is about nine-thirty o'clock in the morning. Achilles still hasn't gained knowledge of Father abdicating from grandmaster of the Templar Order. I would like to be the one to deliver it to him. I break the strained silence.

"Father, Ista? We should head to the manor to meet Achilles. He will want to scrutinize you as much as possible and I will give him time to do so." Father and Ista begin to walk to the carriage outdoors. We all wave a quick goodbye to Evangeline before heading out. I pause when I feel something tug the sleeve of my Assassin robes. I spin around to see that it's Evangeline. She looks distressed, Father and Ista can wait. I poise myself to yell out the door. "I'll be out in bit!" I look to Evangeline with softened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't ever surprise me with your family again!" She slowly weaves herself into my arms and hugs me tightly. It feels good to be able to call her my woman, but physical affection is still foreign to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I rest my chin on my head so that my mouth lies right against her ear.

"Do you not like my parents?" I whisper.

"Oh, no. It is far from that, Connor." I look down to see her eyes only to find the top of her wavy-curly hair-filled head buried in my chest. I smile at the sight.

"Then what is it, then?"

"When you tell me about your 'work' later, I'll tell you about my family. I try not to remember too much of my past life. The most I'll say now is that my family was corrupted and that I needed to find solace. I found it here. Go take you parents to Achilles, he is most likely beginning to get into a crabby mood."

I rub her back once more before I hug her tightly once more and free her from our entangled limbs. "I will see you this afternoon, Evangeline. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye, Connor!" She smiles at me. If I hadn't seen her face a few seconds ago, I would have assumed that everything was well. She puts her hands to her lips and blows me a kiss. Hmm, might as well tease her for a while.

"You know, you could come over here and give me a real kiss…" She smirks at me and begins to walk my way. She puts her hands on my shoulders and stands on her tippie-toes. I pucker my lips preparing to lean in and kiss her and feel her soft lips on my cheek. I begin to feel her withdraw from my hold and open my eyes. That's it?

"Don't be greedy, Connor. Plus, we're in public, with your parents right outside no less."

I think of another way for her to kiss me. "Please, I'll get you more fox furs." Aah, the beautiful gift of hunting. Her eyebrows arch at that one.

"You promise?"

"I swear, I'll have them to you by tomorrow."

"I suppose it would be alright then." She advances toward me and gives me a real kiss. "That's all, Connor! If you behave, I'm sure you'll receive more tonight." She smirks before returning to her post at the front desk. "Now, shoo!" I hold my hands up and walk out the door to the carriage.

I wave a quick goodbye to Maria before jogging to the carriage. I pull myself up to the driver's seat next to Ista. We ride to the manor in peaceful quiet. When I pull the carriage to a stop by the front porch of Davenport Manor, I hop out and help Ista out.

"We're here."

"It's about time, So—_Master._ Let us get this unnecessary training out of the way." I hear Father grumble from behind. I spin around and give him the most perturbed look I can muster.

"Your training is far from unnecessary. Sure you may have the physical abilities to be an Assassin, but you lack knowledge in our ways. There is a certain way to fight, certain way to speak, certain way to… _be_—just like the Templars."

"You don't think I learned all this before, I most certainly can remember." He retorts quickly.

"You may _know _what our ideals are, but you haven't _learned_. You won't learn until you go through the intensive mental training that every Assassin goes through before they are considered a Brother. Now, do not sass or back-talk me once we pass that threshold." I point to the front door on the porch. "If you so much as call me 'Connor', I will make your training a living hell." I see a flash of surprise pass through his eyes and I see Ista with her mouth agape. "Let's go. The man you meet shall be addressed by 'Mister Davenport'."

Ista and Father amble behind me, so quiet that I looked back to make sure they were still following me to the door. I opened the door and turned, looking for any sign of the Old Man.

"Achilles? Where are you?"

"I'm in the office, Connor." I walk over to the room with an eagle figurine and a ledger for trading. "How is your day going—why is a _Templar_ here? Connor, have you gone insane, boy?"

"No, I am perfectly sane. But, the reason for my parents being here is not my story to tell."

"Oh, so I assume that the Native woman is you wife, correct? Or is she just one of the surely many_ concubines _that Templars 'spend time' with?" Achilles spits. It takes a lot for me not to lash out at my mentor, I have to remember that he thinks we're dealing with everyday average Templars. No, oh no, we are dealing with one of the few Templars that chose to settle down and get married before having children. I hold up my hand to keep Achilles from questioning any further.

"Achilles, that is my mother. She has nothing to do with any of this fighting, leave her out. And, to answer your question, she is his wife. Please, Achilles, just question my father." Achilles gives me a quick apology before turning to my mother.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to be quick to accuse. It's something I typically do in relation to Templars. Now, back to business. Why is _Grandmaster Haytham Kenway_ in my house on a perfectly good morning?"

"Mister Davenport, as you know, Connor is my son. He left us when he learned of how the Templar Order worked and came to you to join the Assassins. The past six months or so, I've seen my world collapse. Work mattered little to me. I came here to restore my wife and I's lives with the one thing that means most to us. Our son. In order to this, I would like to become an Assassin again." Father delivers about the same speech he gave me. I cross my hands behind my back, waiting for Achilles response.

"You are a fool, Haytham. If you want to really be an Assassin, you'll need more than just a family crisis. Sure you have the motivation, but can you last? You must go through days, weeks, months even of grueling training. For you, I don't expect your training to last nearly as long. You have the physical indeed, but do you have—"

"Yes, Mister Davenport, I have the mental capability." I send a glare in Father's direction, why would he have the nerve to interrupt Achilles? Wasn't Achilles frightening enough? His training will be indeed hard for him; he's not used to taking orders, only giving them. I sigh as I see Achilles' face contort with a few emotions.

"Mister Kenway, you may be a fine-tuned gentleman from England, but you're going to need to gain some manners. I know being at the top can make you come to disrespect commoners, but I, Sir, am no commoner. Do not interrupt me again." Achilles snaps. I look to Father and almost see him flinch under Achilles' gaze despite the fact that he is most likely a foot taller.

"You will not gain my trust nearly as easily as you will gain your son's. I don't like you, I don't respect you, and I barely see you as a man. You are scandalous; you've caused more deaths than any Templar that has come to the colonies. If you want anything from me, you'll have to gain my respect. You want to be an Assassin? Well, we start tomorrow. Connor will be your supervisor and he is not a nice and doting son when he is working as an Assassin." Achilles hobbles away to his room and I call the maid to set-up another bedroom upstairs. I hear Father stroll up behind by the click of his leather boots.

"Is he always so grouchy, Connor?" I hear him ask. I stop and look over my shoulder to see him.

"'Grouchy'? No. He is wise, never angry. What he did is completely tell you the truth about your life. If you cannot handle hearing the past then there is no sense in training for the future. If you truly think that was _mean_ you might as leave now." I reply with a bite to my voice. I see him physically snap up at my words; maybe I have a chance in this supervising business. "Okay, I'll go get your luggage. Until then, our maid, Helena, is preparing a room for you. You two are welcome to sit in the dining room or office here until I return."

I walk briskly out of the house to the carriage, bringing only a few bags in, surprisingly. I thought Ista would bring more of her paintings or such. I walk into the house and bring everything upstairs to my parents' future room. I set down the bags neatly by the door. I then walk down the stairs to the office where my parents still remain.

"Okay, Helena will get you when everything's ready. That should only take a few minutes. You are welcome to get settled or explore the grounds of Homestead. There's plenty of game in the forest, Ista. Would you like me to fetch you a bow or knife perhaps?"

"No, my son, I would prefer to say with your father. I don't think hunting is in the question."

"Perhaps. There are also a lot of shops, you can go meet the town or go down to the harbormaster and talk to Mister Faulkner. Maybe he'll even allow to board ship. Either way, there are plenty of things to do if you choose to venture out of the manor."

"Where will you be, Master Kenway?" I hear Father ask and _finally _speak to me in the proper way.

"Thank you for addressing me properly. I will be spending the remainder of the day with Evangeline."

"Be on your way then, Ziio and I should be fine."

"Thank you." I turn on my heel and head out the door on my way to Ellen's tailoring shop. As I make my way down the familiar sloped path once again, I find that Maria is still sitting on the same stump as she usually does, only this time without a piece sewing that needs to be done. She sits happily staring off into the sky with her head tilted slightly to the sun. She looks down and sees me.

"Hello, Connor! Back so soon?"

"Hello, Maria. Yes, I'm here to see—"

"I know who. Evangeline! I have a surprise for you!" She yells back to the shop. I hear a muffled voice from the shop and the door opens to reveal the goddess of a woman.

"What's this surprise you speak of?"

"It's right over there, Eva!" Maria replies. Eva? When did pet names come in? Maybe I can use that against her… I let a small smirk graze my countenance before continuing to listen in on the conversation. Evangeline turns to see me once again.

"Oh, a surprise indeed. Thanks Maria!"

"You crazy kids have fun!" Maria replies. Evangeline turns back and responds.

"We're older than you." Maria sighs and returns to staring at the open sky again. Evangeline comes to me and joins my side. I choose this moment to slide my hand into her's and tug softly to pull her into the woods with me.

She doesn't make attempts at conversation during our walk. I'm reminded of when I confessed my affections to her, we were both very silent throughout the duration of our walk; neither one wanting to encroach on the boundaries of our relationship. I intend to take her to that same location beneath the singularly huge oak tree. Maybe we'll even climb it again. I feel something tickle my cheek when I turn and find that while we were walking, Evangeline managed to maneuver my hand around her waist and lean her head on my shoulder. I mover the piece of hair away from my face and slow my pace a little. It's best to relish in this closeness before she finds out about the Brotherhood.

In the late afternoon, we make it to the oak. She lifts her head and wiggles out of our embrace to sit on a nearby log. I do the same and sit next to her, I try to wrap an arm around her waist once more, but she pushes me away. Why would she..? I try to conceal the hurt on my face, but as always she sees it immediately.

"No, no, Connor." She places both of her hands on my cheeks. "It is not as if I don't want you to touch me. It's just that if I take any new information. I don't want to be love-drunk and blinded from the truth. I don't assume you to be one to do such, but one can never be too sure." I nod.

"Do you want me to go first, Evangeline?" Terms of endearment have never really appealed to me, so I settle for saying her name in the most heartfelt voice as possible.

"No, you deserve an explanation much more than I do. You have never so much as told a white lie to me, so I believe it's time you learned some more about someone you might consider wedding." I nod again in agreement.

"I agree with you, but I can go first if you'd like."

"That's unnecessary. When you found me, I was seventeen and you fifteen. This we know. But, the reason why I left my home is unknown to you. I grew up in a family five, my madre and padre, my two older brothers, and me. We were Italian immigrants, wealthy Italian immigrants. We moved to Philadelphia and bought a manor there. We were respected despite our nationality, mostly because of the wealth Padre had built in his youth and adulthood."

"I don't understand. Why would you want to escape a family like that? You could have anything you want."

"I'm getting to that. As the wealthiest family in almost all Pennsylvania, many men wanted to gain some of the money. When men found that they didn't the knowledge that my Father needed, they turned to their only other option to get some of the money."

"To marry into the family."

"Exactly. My mother convinced Padre to turn down most of the offers of courtship. Father thought that all the men sought after me for my beauty, which I did and still do have." She added with a wink. "He was a man as well and only wanted to help the young 'gentlemen' get their 'dream girl'. I only wanted make Papa proud and happy. To do this, I began to court a certain man. He was evil in every way possible. Mother saw this and tried so very hard to make Father break off the courtship, but he wouldn't."

"So you ran off as soon as you knew it was going too far, Evangeline?"

"Not exactly, my mother convinced me to go. After saying farewell to my brothers and Madre, I fled the city. Mother gave me a good bit of money in case I had fallen of the wagon. But, I traveled from one small town to another. Eventually, I made it to Lexington and I was questioned by redcoats, I had to tell them everything. This included my birth name. So I changed my name to Evangeline Williams and passed as a mixed French woman. This helped lower worries about my Italian accent. I wandered around all the way to where you found me and I have never looked back." After her long explanation, the only thing that stands in my mind are 1) she was going to be forced into and arranged marriage 2) she was rich out of her mind and 3) her real name isn't Evangeline.

"So, what should I call you? What's your birth name?"

"I respond to either, but you can only call me by my birth name in private. I do not want to raise suspicion. There is no doubt that my father is ransacking the colonies looking for me."

"Okay, I promise."

"My name is a traditional, simple, Italian name. Camilla Moretti. What's yours?"

"You know my name." She pushes herself forward so that we are chest to chest. She looks at me with piercing green eyes against her tan-brown skin.

"Not your Mohawk name."

"Ratonhnhake:ton." She smiles and leans on my shoulder once more. How is she so calm? She just told me her life story and is fully relaxed.

"Cute, mia carissima." She says.

"Hmm? What does that mean?"

"My dearest. When you live in Italy until you're twelve, you learn to speak Italian."

"You are not full-blooded Italian though. This I know, you are English."

"Very little though, my grandfather who was born in 1605 was full-blooded English." Her words are muffled for now her face is in my shoulder.

"Interesting."

"Indeed, aren't you supposed to tell me about your work and family as well?"

"Yes, I don't know any other way but come out and speak it directly. I am an Assassin." She immediately lifts her head and backs up until she hits the tall oak tree. She poises herself in the position to run.

"Are you one Father's men?! Capturing my heart and then trying to threaten me with death if I don't come home? Did you know about this?" I stare at her intently and drop all my weapons, leaving myself defenseless. She seems to relax a little. I lift my hands and stare into her eyes trying to soothe the stormy, green, orbs.

"No! I promise I didn't know about any of your past life. I'm not here to kill. I'm here because I want to know you." She looks at her feet and back up. She walks to me but keeps a good six feet distance.

"You may not be murdering me, but you are killing someone. It's an Assassin's job, is it not?"

"Yes, but it is not the murder of innocents. It is the deaths of men who try to control humanity itself and men who kill innocents. Eva—Camilla, you have to understand. I want a relationship with you."

"A relationship is friendship. Maybe we should leave it at that and stop with this courting business. In you line of work, it would be impossible to commit. Besides, you can't even admit to saying that you love me. Don't lie, you do. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I love you too, Connor. But, to be in a relationship that could lead to potential marriage with an…Assassin is unstable. Women need stability, I need stability." She turns her back to me and begins walking away in the late-afternoon sun.

"Camilla, wait!" She stops, but doesn't turn. "I want something more than friendship with you. I can commit. I can be stable." I realize that I'm pleading, begging her. It is still too early for love. I can feel the stirrings in my chest, but not yet. Too early, it's just attraction. Nothing more. _ Just attraction, pure attraction. Maybe more, potentially more._

"I know you can be all these things, Connor. But, if you can't admit you love me than there is no point in waiting for you. I don't want a marriage. I want a _love._ They are different. When you can tell me that, come find me. Until then, I don't want to see you." She walks away and I don't stop her.

I was expecting her react badly, but not to the point where she would want to end our relationship. I know I feel differently than attracted, but this can't be true, right? Just this morning, I was telling Ista how it was attraction. Maybe I love her. I want her. I don't want her to go. I want to be with her. But, do I _love _her? In a way, I always have. I've admired how she is unlike any other woman I have encountered. If I do love her, it is a shame that I had to find out from _Evangeline_ rather than myself. I miss her already. _I love you too, Connor._ The first time I expected her to say those words was when I spoke them first. Perhaps in this very spot, or in the tree, maybe, just maybe, when we were waking up together, side by side, in the manor.

Perhaps I may love her, but only time will tell. The only thing to do now is to wait until our separation kills me.

**~O~**

**Hello my beloved readers! Sorry about my death! I've been writing a research paper from hell! I hit you hard with some story plot twisting events. Next chapter, I promise there will be some Haytham training! =D But, I can't promise our coupling will. CammillaXRatonhnhake:ton. Has a nice ring, ey? EvangelineXConnor. Either way, still pretty! I will see you all later my beloveds! Kisses! MMUAAHH!**


End file.
